Pas Le Droit
by Azalee
Summary: Se taire pour protéger celui qu'on aime, ça fait encore plus mal quand il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout quand on sait qu'on n'avait aucune chance. [Couples mystère, nyéhéhé]


Nyak nyak nyak. Voyons voir si vous trouverez qui est qui dans celle-là. Et oui, et oui, encore un truc en je-tu-il-aucun-nom, héhé. Quoique, je donne quelques noms à la fin, huhu.

**Disclaimer:** Pas n'à moi. Pas dans l'humeur de faire un disclaimer plus développé et drôle que ça.

**Warnings:** Huu... toujours angst et dépression, lol; et OUI, shônen-ai et cie. Et "langage choquant", pffpth.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pourquoi...?

Je sais, cliché, mais c'est incroyable comme cette question revient souvent dans mes pensées dernièrement. C'est incroyable aussi comme mon coeur peut me lâcher quelques fois, quand je vous vois ensemble...

Parce que je t'aime, je t'aime et tu ne me vois pas — tu le vois _lui_, ton équipier, celui que tu prétends haïr et avec qui tu te disputes depuis votre rencontre, celui que tu aimes en réalité. Celui qui, depuis déjà une semaine maintenant, est ton petit ami.

C'est censé être un secret; mais vous savez tous les deux que je suis au courant, vous savez que Chocolove est au courant aussi, et surtout, vous savez que ni Chocolove ni moi ne le dirons à qui que ce soit. Je suis piégée.

Parce que je t'aime et je sais que même s'ils l'acceptaient bien, tu me détesterais si je le disais à vos amis; tu ne m'aimes déjà pas vraiment, je ne supporterais pas que tu me détestes. Alors même si ça me déchire le coeur à chaque fois que je surprends un regard entre vous, je ne dis rien et je vous laisse en paix, et je fais semblant de ne pas entendre les bruits qui sortent parfois de ta chambre la nuit.

De toutes façons ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous, je le sais; pour toi aussi, je ne suis que la fille chiante qui force tout le monde à s'entraîner quand Anna n'est pas là, qui vous regarde de haut en plissant les yeux d'un air si menaçant que vous vous forcez à manger même si c'est pour tout vomir juste après et aller vous cuire du riz en cachette à minuit; la petite soeur qui vous tapait sur la tête à tous les deux pour que vous arrêtiez de vous battre, qui tentait de toujours vous garder aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible, et qui même maintenant t'empêche tout le temps de t'approcher de ton petit ami; la gêneuse qui entre toujours dans la pièce quand vous allez vous embrasser et qui presque chaque matin vous jette un regard noir avec ses yeux cernés et lourds de fatigue.

Ça n'aurait jamais marché, c'est tout. Même si vous ne vous étiez jamais avoué votre amour, ça n'aurait pas marché. Même en imaginant que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, même un seul soir, notre famille aurait pris des mesures immédiatement.

Parce que nous n'aurions pas le droit, parce que toi comme moi sommes supposés épouser celle ou celui que notre famille aura choisi pour nous, engendrer un héritier mâle, et ensuite continuer comme nos parents l'ont fait avant nous. Parce que nos parents ne choisiraient jamais de nous marier, et parce que même si je les suppliais, ils refuseraient. Me rejetteraient même, probablement.

D'ailleurs, vous jouez un jeu dangereux. Je sais comment vos familles réagiraient si elles apprenaient votre relation — rage, menaces, ordre de se séparer, interdiction de jamais se revoir, et déshéritement et désaveu à la moindre opposition. C'est aussi pour ça que je me tais. Pour ça, et parce que si je le disais à qui que ce soit, si tu l'apprenais, tu me hurlerais à quel point tu me détestes vraiment, et me demanderais pourquoi, _pourquoi_ j'ai fait ça.

_Pourquoi._

Je hais ce mot.

J'entends des pas derrière moi, tes pas, ceux que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où; je me retourne brutalement, le souffle soudain court et les joues soudain rouges, et je vois dans tes yeux la lueur dont je rêve depuis toujours.

Et tu souris, tes lèvres s'étirent légèrement et c'est un vrai sourire, ni un rictus moqueur ni une grimace dédaigneuse, et mon coeur manque un battement.

Et la porte derrière moi se referme, et je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et c'est lui que tu regardes, c'est à lui que tu souris, c'est lui qui amène cette douce teinte à tes joues et c'est vers lui que ta main se tend impulsivement.

Et je quitte la pièce en courant, avalant mes sanglots et combattant de toutes mes forces votre image qui envahit ma tête.

oxo

Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi? Tu n'aimes que les garçons, peut-être? Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais agi plus tôt, si j'avais eu envers toi les petites attentions, que tu ne remarques jamais à présent, avant qu'il n'ait complètement envahi ton esprit, si j'avais été là pour vous empêcher de finir dans la même équipe, si je vous avais gardés éloignés depuis le début, tu aurais continué à le détester et j'aurais été la seule pour toi, et tu m'aurais aimée comme je t'aime.

Chocolove sait aussi que je t'aime; il dit que je ne dois pas m'en vouloir parce que même lui admet que tu es un mec génial (même s'il ne te voit pas comme _ça_). Mais il dit aussi que, en effet, je n'avais probablement aucune chance depuis le début, parce que vous allez tellement bien ensemble que vous étiez peut-être destinés à vous aimer. Il est gentil, Chocolove, et compréhensif, mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être aussi franc.

De toutes façons, je _sais_ que je n'avais aucune chance — pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'aie jamais avoué que je t'aimais? Tu n'es avec _lui_ que depuis tout récemment, j'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour te le dire.

Mais toutes les petites filles aiment rêver.

J'ouvre une porte et réalise une seconde trop tard que c'est le salon, _le_ salon où vous êtes toujours en train de flirter à cette heure-ci.Et comme par hasard, vous êtes allongés sur le canapé, jambes entremêlées, doigts entrecroisés et bouche contre bouche.

Je reste là, paralysée, vous dévorant du regard avec comme un intérêt masochiste, ignorant délibérément les hurlements de ma conscience et le craquement de mon coeur.

Tu t'étends de ton long sur lui, le plaquant sur les coussins du sofa, tes lèvres dévorant les siennes et tes avants-bras l'encadrant comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Comme si qui que ce soit dans cette position aurait envie de te fuir...

Vous vous séparez un instant, vos respirations haletantes et vos joues rouges, et les yeux que tu entrouvres une fraction de seconde sont brillants de fièvre. Il enfouit ses mains dans tes cheveux et te ramène contre lui, t'embrassant ardemment et glissant ses mains sous ton tee-shirt comme j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire, et mon esprit embrumé remarque avec détachement que tes propres mains sont descendues vers ses hanches.

Et tu glisses ta main dans son pantalon, il laisse échapper un gémissement, et mon coeur explose brutalement tandis que je réalise enfin que c'est la réalité, et pas un autre de ces cauchemars qui m'assaillent chaque nuit.

Et je ferme fortement mes yeux qui pleurent déjà, et je crie mon désespoir et je m'enfuis, comme toujours, claquant la porte si violemment que les murs en tremblent, et je souhaite un instant claquer cette porte si fort que le bâtiment tout entier s'écroulerait et je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de ce que vous faites chaque seconde.

Vous vous êtes arrêtés, je le sais, et je t'entends rouvrir la porte, crier mon nom et commencer à courir derrière moi. Il ne t'arrête pas; je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait et je m'en fous. Je le hais.

Je claque encore une porte, celle de ma chambre, et je la ferme même si je t'entends dans le couloir me crier d'attendre; et brutalement mes jambes m'abandonnent et je m'écroule sur le sol, tremblante.

Tu atteins enfin ma porte, mais tu n'essaies même pas de l'ouvrir; je t'entends t'adosser lourdement au panneau de bois et soupirer, et tu as l'air si sincèrement désolé que j'étouffe du mieux que je peux mes sanglots dans mon oreiller.

— Pirika... murmures-tu de l'autre côté.

— Tais-toi.

Pourquoi la seule fois où tu m'obéis est-elle aussi la seule fois où je ne veux pas vraiment ce que je t'ordonne? Le silence est encore plus insupportable quand je sais que tu es là, attendant patiemment devant ma chambre, sans même penser à ton petit ami qui t'attend, toi.

— C'est bon, vas-y.

J'ai craqué; la porte craque aussi, lorsque tu changes légèrement de position avant de parler.

— Pirika, je... j'sais pas — je croyais que tu savais...

— Bien sûr que je savais. Je le savais depuis le début. Vous êtes vraiment pas discrets, au cas où tu pensais l'avoir bien caché.

Silence. Je sais, mon ton était trop amer pour que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué.

— ... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas exactement, alors? On te dégoûte? Mais si tu savais déjà, tu —

— Oui, vous me dégoûtez.

Je me suis redressée, tellement brutalement que ma tête tourne un instant; je t'ai entendu sursauter de l'autre côté de la porte.

— Vous me dégoûtez, _tu _me dégoûtes, et pourtant je n'ai rien dit, ni à vous, ni à personne. Mais tu ne comprends toujours pas, hein...?

Je me suis approchée de la porte, ma joue touche le panneau. Je suis tellement près de toi... Si j'ouvrais brusquement la porte maintenant, tu me tomberais dans les bras.

— Tu ne comprends pas... Pour toi, je n'ai rien dit, mais tu ne comprends toujours pas...

Si, tu comprends maintenant. Lentement, tu comprends la raison qui m'a fait taire, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'ai gardé votre secret.

— P-Pirika...

Tu comprends, mais tu ne veux pas y croire. Mais comment t'en vouloir? J'ai eu tellement de mal à y croire moi-même...

— Tu l'aimes, je sais bien. On dit qu'aimer rend heureux, et moi je veux juste que tu sois heureux...

_ — Pirika!_

— Moi, je ne suis pas heureuse, mais ce n'est pas grave... Tu es mon bonheur, si tu es heureux ça me suffit, même si ça me tue, ça me suffit...

— Pirika, tais-toi...

— Je dois toujours me taire. Pas cette fois, cette fois tu peux me bâillonner je le crierai toujours — !

Oui, je crie, tandis que ta propre voix t'abandonne et se fait de plus en plus basse. Je crie et je pleure, encore, et toi tu gémis de l'autre côté de ma porte.

— Je _t'aime_, tu sais bien que je t'aime, mais toi c'est lui que tu aimes, et je le hais, tu sais ça! Mais tu es heureux avec lui, et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire pour ça, parce que moi tu ne m'aimes pas et je n'ai pas le droit de vous séparer!

_** — PIRIKA, TAIS-TOI!**_

— ... pas le droit...

Et je retombe par terre, vidée, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, que je croyais avoir déjà versées depuis longtemps. Et toi tu restes debout de l'autre côté, même si je t'entends t'éloigner un peu, comme si ma présence te faisait soudain peur.

— ... Va-t'en.

Silence.

— _Va-t'en_. Maintenant.

Silence.

** — DEGAGE! TU NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE POUR ARRANGER ÇA, ALORS LAISSE-MOI AU MOINS PLEURER TRANQUILLEMENT!**

Et cette fois, enfin, tu m'obéis, et j'entends tes pas affolés résonner dans le couloir tandis que tu t'enfuis loin de moi; peut-être que ton petit ami va te rattraper, peut-être que tu lui diras ce que je viens de t'avouer; alors il t'embrassera en te disant que non, tu ne peux vraiment rien faire, et te répétera que si tu ne peux pas m'aimer moi, je veux que tu sois heureux, avec lui. Et je pourrai entendre d'ici ce que vous faites dans ta chambre, et je pleurerai encore, roulée en boule sous mes couvertures; et demain matin Chocolove nous regardera tous les trois, sans rien dire, et je pourrai voir dans ses yeux qu'il a compris, et quand vous vous regarderez je pourrai retourner pleurer dans ma chambre sans que personne ne se demande pourquoi.

Pourquoi?

_Pourquoi_ est-ce que je t'aime, espèce de salaud?

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu te le dire avant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?

Et surtout...

... Pourquoi es-tu mon frère, HoroHoro?

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

n-n Et ouais, c'était pas PirikaRenxHoro mais PirikaHoroxRen n-n

Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha f34r m33.

Tsunami: ... Pirika, c'est bien la petite soeur de HoroHoro, non?

Horo: Ouaip.

Tsunami: ... /retourne chercher sa corde/

Mares /rire psycho/ 


End file.
